


Road to Us [George Weasley x Reader]

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas at Hogwarts, Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Post-War, Quidditch, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: You have suffered a serious accident and you wake up in the hospital without a single memory. George is unable to cope with the situation. In one second he is beside you, helping you wherever he can, the next he is distancing himself from you. If his behaviour isn’t confusing enough, people keep secrets from you and you are determined to find out.[Fred is very much alive] - Also, in this series George’s ear is perfectly fine.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	1. Road to us pt. 1|7 - Realisation [George Weasley x Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this for @kashishwrites ‘s writing challenge on Tumblr. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned into a series somehow. I used prompt “I don’t remember you." 
> 
> Pairing: Post War!George Weasley x Female!Reader  
> Author: Heloise Daphne Brightmore
> 
> **Challenge:**
>
>> Prompt **“I don’t remember you."**

He was sitting beside your bed, his fingers interlocked with yours, his eyes filled with sadness as he watched you sleep deeply. Your head was covered in bandages, your lips split on the side, your cheeks covered in bruises. He heaved a sigh as he leaned forward, placing his forehead on your linked hands, his patience slowly disappearing.

He wanted to see your always cheerful eyes, your ever-growing smile, he wanted to hear your wholehearted laughter, but it all seemed like a dream, as if it had never happened. He lifted his head, as he felt your hand move, his eyes focused on your moving eyelids as you groaned in pain.

"Y/N.” He whispered as he abruptly stood up from the chair he was previously seated on, his hands squeezing yours to reassure you that you weren’t alone. “Y/N” He called out to you again, but you still couldn’t open your eyes. You tried very hard, but the pounding headache stopped each and every attempt of yours. “I’m here.” He spoke as he caressed your cheek with the back of his hand, barely touching your skin not to hurt your bruised face.

As your eyes finally opened and you started looking around, your gaze stopped on him. His expression full of worry, his warm brown eyes following every little movement of yours, his ginger hair a mess. You coughed to try to clear your throat, but it didn’t work. He turned around, his hand not leaving yours even for a second as he grabbed a glass of water and helped you into a seated position, supporting your glass as you drank its content.

“Thank you.” You murmured with a frown, your breathing speeding up as you looked around. The boy took the glass from you and placed it back on the nightstand beside your bed. “Where am I?” You asked, turning from left to right, studying all the metal beds and white sheets covering them, the beds separated with white curtains.

“You’re in St. Mungo’s Hospital.” He replied with a small smile. “I’m so glad you are okay. I was so worried.” He leaned closer, wanting to place a small kiss on your forehead, but he didn’t expect you to flinch and pull away. “Is everything okay?” He frowned, his eyes searching for an explanation.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” You asked with an apologetic look. The boy’s face fell, even forgetting to exhale the air he was harbouring in his chest. He was completely gobsmacked. He didn’t understand what was happening, he felt like someone pulled the rug out of under him.

He exhaled sharply. “What do you mean, who I am?” He tried to clarify the situation, even if he already knew, but dared not to accept it.

“Do I know you?” You tried again, your head spinning from all the black holes in your memory.

“I’m George, love.” He sighed deeply, your hand in his seemed to be the only thing he felt was keeping him from doing something stupid.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember you.” You let your head fall forward, not being able to look into his pain filled eyes any longer. He was deeply hurt, and you could feel all the pain he felt, as if it was all your fault. But it couldn’t have been, you didn’t even know him. Still the pain you saw in his eyes made your chest tighten, your throat barely letting any air into your lungs. You didn’t mean to hurt the boy, he seemed warm, he seemed friendly, but you couldn’t concentrate on him, you didn’t even remember your own name.

“You… you don’t… you don’t remember me?” He whispered; his tone weaker than before as he fell back into the chair behind him. He looked anywhere but you, as if he was searching for an explanation from anywhere but you.

“I’m so sorry.” You apologised once again as you nervously played with your hands. “Do you… do you know my name?” You asked finally, your voice breaking as you turned towards the ginger boy, his eyes stopped on you this time, growing wider as realisation hit him.

“You don’t even remember your own name?” He asked in shock. You shook your head, your hands shaking as you held onto the blanket covering you with a firm grip, your fingers turning white. George realised what you were doing and placed a hand on yours, gently squeezing it. You immediately let go of the material, his sudden touch sending a tiny electrical shock through you, causing goosebumps to appear on your skin. He tried to ignore the way your reaction lit a tiny hope within him and instead tried to stay composed. “Your name is Y/N.”

“Y/N.” You repeated in a weak whisper, your own name sounding unfamiliar. “And how do I know you?” You asked the boy, feeling a bit braver. You couldn’t pinpoint why you felt the way you did, but somehow you felt like you could trust the boy beside you.

He looked around, searching for the thoughts in his head. He heaved a deep sigh, trying to compose himself once again, tiptoeing around each word he wanted to say to you. “I’m your friend.” He stated.

“Are we close?” You asked and the boy nodded. “And what happened to me?” You felt braver after each question, but you could sense that the boy was holding back.

“Look, I have to talk to your healer. We didn’t expect you not to remember anything and I wouldn’t want you to be overwhelmed by all the information.” He squeezed your hand reassuring you that it was all going to be okay, but you didn’t need words, for some reason you understood him. You nodded at the boy as he stood up.

“Will you come back after?” You asked as he let go of your hands.

“Of course, let me just talk to the healer and I will be back in no time.” He smiled sweetly, but you weren’t daft, you could see how phoney his smile was, the way it barely curled up, the lack of crinkles beside his eyes. You might not have had your memories, but you understood the boy even if it seemed somewhat weird to you, since you didn’t know him, or at least couldn’t remember him.

“Okay.” You replied as the boy flashed you the same fake smile and left the side of your bed, leaving you gazing at his back, before it disappeared.

As George turned the corner, he took a deep breath and let his body fall against the white wall of the hospital corridor. Tears slowly started staining his usually happy face, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, trying to stop his tear ducts. His head fell forward, before he harshly headbutted the wall behind him.

“Georgie, what are you doing?” A voice called out to him, but he didn’t stop, he repeated the same movement, causing a headache to surface in his skull, before the person grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the wall. “George, what is going on?” He asked again, but George fought against the hold, shaking the hands off him as he fell back against the wall, sliding down to the floor, heart-wrenching sobs erupting from his lungs. “Talk to me.” The identical boy begged George, but he couldn’t speak, his loud cries breaking his brother’s heart.

“She… she can’t remember anything, Fred.” He sobbed, losing himself in his brother’s tight embrace. Fred wanted to comfort his brother, but he wasn’t sure what to do. He felt responsible, he didn’t have the right to comfort him. It should have been him lying on that bed after all.

“I’m so sorry.” He breathed out as he tried to calm his brother down. “If I-” he wanted to continue, but George pushed him away with a stern look on his tear soaked face.

“Don’t say it.” He cut him off, before he could have even started. “It is not your fault. Please, just not now.” He begged his brother and Fred understood. It wasn’t the right time to talk about what happened, even though it was eating him up from the inside.

“Okay, let’s get up now.” He helped his brother up, even though he tried to resist. “Look at me.” He searched for his brother’s eyes, but he kept his gaze on the floor. “I said look at me.” He repeated firmly. This time George lifted his head and looked at his twin. “We need to be strong for her, we need to be there for her. You can’t give up now. She needs you more than ever. Get yourself together and go back to her, okay?” Fred waited for an answer from his brother, but instead he shook his head.

“I can’t, Fred.” He heaved a shaky sigh, which earned a gentle shake from his brother.

“George, get your shit together.” He groaned, trying to give some tough love to his twin. “She needs you to be composed now, to support her. If you need me, you can talk to me anytime, you can come to me, shout at me, scream with me, cry to me, but she needs you to be strong, do you get it?” He scolded his brother, receiving a weak nod, but it was still better than no answer. “Good, now go, I will talk to the healer.” He said as he pushed George back towards your section, before he left to talk to someone with more understanding of your condition.

George stood on the same corridor, his feet as if glued to the ground. What was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to react, how was he to stay strong for you? He shook his head, remembering his brother’s words. He need to be your ground and your sky, he was to protect you when you fell and when you reached higher, he needed to be your crutch, to support you physically and mentally. You needed him more than ever and he finally realised that it was time for him to get it together. He had his support in his family and you had him, he was to do anything you asked of him if it meant you would feel better.

George walked back to you with a warm smile across his face and you couldn’t stop yourself from returning it. This time he was genuine, and you felt grateful for him. He took his seat beside you and held onto your hand, making you want to pull back, but he didn’t let you go. He caressed the back of your hand with his slightly calloused thumb, soothing your worry. You looked into his warm brown eyes, searching for answers and whilst you couldn’t find what you were looking for, you found something better. Without words the boy was telling you that you could trust him, rely on him, that he would be beside you no matter what and whilst you didn’t know who you were or who he was, you decided to trust him blindly, because it felt just right.


	2. Road to us pt. 2|7 - Part of the family [George Weasley x Reader]

You were packing up your clothes in a bag that Molly brought to you. In the two weeks since you woke up, you met Fred, George’s identical twin who seemed to want to keep you in arm’s length to your surprise, Molly, their loving and kind mother, Ginny, their little sister who for some reason kept looking at you with an apologetic gaze and their father, Arthur, who apparently was obsessed with muggle objects, which they briefly explained to you, but they didn’t really want to dwell on the subject much to your disappointment.

Your memories slowly started coming back to you, but not the way you wished. You had your trivial knowledge on how to make a tea or a coffee, how to write, read and count. You could remember some of your professors’ names and clearly remember your parents’ memories who sadly passed away. You could even recall their features till the last little wrinkle.

You didn’t have a concrete, complete memory though, everything was in pieces and you couldn’t find the connection, the link that would make sense out of them, leaving you puzzled. The healers called it partial amnesia, but they could have given any name to it, it didn’t help you remember any better.

“Are you ready, dear?” Molly asked as she stepped beside you, whilst you closed your bag. You nodded with a small smile in response. She started leading you towards the exit where Arthur waited for you, leaning against a black car.

“Ready to leave?” He asked and you nodded enthusiastically. You didn’t really like the atmosphere of the hospital, even though your healers were always kind and polite. Before you could have placed your bag into the trunk of the car, one of the twins got out of the vehicle and took the heavyweight from you. You looked at him, studying his features, trying to identify which one of them he was.

“George.” He spoke as he closed the trunk and opened the back door for you.

“I’m sorry.” You give him an apologetic look, but he just shook his head.

“Even our mother can’t make a difference between us.” He smiled, but once again it was the same fake smile you have seen many times before since you woke up.

“George.” Molly whined in a funny tone, hitting her son on the shoulder with a rolled-up newspaper, before she took the passenger seat.

“For real though, she can’t.” He scoffed with a hidden tiny smile in the corner of his lips. He closed the door on your side and walked around the back of the car to take the seat beside you. Without waiting any longer, Arthur started the car and you were on your way to their home.

You watched as the big brick buildings passed by you, or you passed them, it didn’t matter. The city was beautiful, and you couldn’t take your eyes off the identical houses, before you reached huge buildings that grew as far as the sky.

“Now, darling.” Molly interrupted you and you took your eyes of the city and turned towards the woman whose gaze was fixed on the road. “As you know, we have quite a big family. If you feel uncomfortable, if you feel overwhelmed, just let me know.” She smiled sweetly and you couldn’t stop mirroring her expression as you watched her from the side-mirror.

“Thank you, Molly.” You nodded.

“I know it might be strange for you at first, but before the accident, you were with us quite often, so it might just help you remember better.” She confirmed and you nodded once again.

“Why was I there often?” You asked curiously and you couldn’t miss the look she shared with George beside you.

“You went to school with most of my children, you have always been friends. It was just normal for you to spend your time with us.” She replied, a certain cautiousness behind her words that you couldn’t really pinpoint.

“When I wasn’t with you, who was I with?” You asked again, making Molly feel like she was in an interrogation room.

She cleared her throat before she replied. “For the first three years you were with your aunt, but she sadly passed away, so from your fourth year you spent your summers and holidays with us.”

“Wasn’t I a bother?” You asked, tilting your head. Molly’s head whipped around as her eyes widened in surprise.

“What are you talking about, dear?” She questioned with a deep frown.

“I mean… you said I basically spent all my time with your family, so didn’t it bother you?” Her eyes grew wider this time, before she let out a single laugh, making you frown in confusion.

“Oh, dear. You are a part of our family. I would feel like a child of mine has gone missing if you weren’t there. The first time you stepped through our door with a huge grin across your face, trying to shake my hand enthusiastically, I knew you were going to be just like my own daughter.” She smiled as she reached for your face and tenderly caressed your cheek. “I would have been offended if you didn’t spend so much time with us.”

You smiled at the woman, her continued warmness rubbing off on you. “Thank you, Molly.” You nodded in appreciation, her endless love making you feel beyond grateful.

The ride was quite long, 2 hours or 3, you didn’t know exactly. As you arrived, you walked to the back of the car to take out your bag, but George was faster and shook his head, placing his hand on the small of your back, leading you towards the entrance of the funny looking house.

Before you could have even dwelled on its unusual look, the door opened abruptly and a girl with ginger hair flew in your direction wrapping her arms around your neck. You stumbled back for a second, George’s arm the only thing stopping you from falling on your butt. His big hands on your back made your face heat up, but you tried to shake it off and concentrated on the girl hanging on you.

“Hi Ginny.” You greeted the girl, who finally let go of you and gave you the same apologetic look she wore in the hospital. You didn’t understand why she felt the need to feel sorry, other than losing your memories, but it made you feel slightly uncomfortable.

“It’s good to have you back.” She smiled and you nodded in response.

You finally got the chance to step into the house filled with people wearing the same ginger locks on top of their head. You looked around, recognising Fred who sat on a chair beside the table, his head hanging low, not even catching your eyes for a moment. But there were three other boys who you couldn’t remember.

You walked up to them, introducing yourself, which earned a confused look from the three boys. Ron, who seemed to be the youngest, froze as you shook his hand, whilst Bill gave you a pained smile and Percy nodded as he kept a straight face, but was clearly startled by you.

“I’m assuming they know me.” You turned back to look at George, who seemed to be the only person giving you any information. Each time you asked something, he was around and shared a knowing look with the person you were talking to. As if people asked him for permission to talk to you. Whilst it did bother you, you didn’t dare to voice it just yet.

“Other than Bill, we all attended school at the same time.” He nodded, confirming your suspicion.

“I’m sorry.” You apologised to them as you turned back to the three boys.

“Don’t be, it’s a strange situation for all of us.” Percy replied with a calm and collected tone. You placed your hand on the back of your neck, massaging a spot as your head started slightly hurting.

“Would you mind if I went to rest a bit?” You turned to Molly, but she just shook her head with a sweet smile.

“Not at all, darling. Come, follow me.” She waved you towards the stairs, George following you behind with your bag. You looked back to the group of people, this time finally catching Fred’s eyes, looking at you with a guilty expression. You frowned at the boy, but before you could have dwelled on it, the wall hid him from you.

As you arrived upstairs, you stepped into a room, its interior decorated in red and gold colours, posters of unusual animals attached to the walls. “This was Charlie’s old room before he moved out, you always used this room when you were here.” She spoke and you nodded in response.

“Thank you.” You smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. There was a big ruckus coming from downstairs, Molly rolling her eyes at the loud sounds. She shook her head as she headed towards the door, offering you a smile.

“I will go downstairs otherwise they will kill each other. Just let me know if you need anything else.” Before you could have replied, she was already on her way to straighten her boys out.

You looked at George who was standing beside the door, your bag still hanging on his shoulder. “You know you can put that down, right?” You chuckled and you could see a slight blush appear across his cheeks, before he placed the bag beside the leg of your bed.

“I will leave you to rest.” He spoke and headed towards the door.

“George?” You called after the boy, his ginger locks flying around as he turned back to you. “Did I do anything to Fred before I lost my memory?” You asked and the boy’s eyes grew wide in surprise.

“No, why would you think that?” He tilted his head in confusion as he leaned against the door frame, his complete attention on you.

“I just feel like he is not happy to see me here.” You replied as you remembered all the pained, guilty and unhappy expressions you have seen from him in such a short amount of time.

George took a deep breath, his eyes attached to the wall behind you as he searched for the right words. “He is happy you are here. He is just struggling with some things.” He explained, but you weren’t entirely satisfied with his answer.

“Are you sure?” You asked with a raised brow.

“Yes, I’m sure. Now go and rest, mom will come to let you know when dinner is ready.” He said as he walked out and closed the door behind him. You heard his loud footsteps turning more silent, before they died out.

You sat on your bed, your headache growing, your memories nowhere to be found, your mind a mess of confusion. You were desperate to regain your memories, their way of tiptoeing around what they could and couldn’t tell you, making you irritated. You wanted to know about you, about your past, about people around you, but everyone seemed to want to give you bits and pieces as if your memory having a laugh at you wasn’t enough.


	3. Road to us pt. 3|7 - Right to know [George Weasley x Reader]

It’s been a month since you left the hospital and although you did have what they called amnesia, you could still remember bits and pieces, a bit more each day. You didn’t have to be told that you were a witch, you could remember it a couple of days after you have arrived at the Burrow, finally Arthur’s muggle obsession making more sense to you. But so many memories were still hidden away.

As you walked down to the kitchen you heard Molly’s loud and firm voice. She was shouting with the twins once again, which you usually ignored, as they often got scolded for something stupid they have done, even if George has been laying low recently. Or so you have been told. But this time, you heard your name and you couldn’t just pass by. Everyone seemed to be on the edge around you and you felt as if they were keeping a secret from you.

You tiptoed towards the entrance, halting right beside the wall, eavesdropping on their conversation. You wanted to feel guilty, but they were talking about you and you had every right to know.

“Why can’t you just tell her the truth?” Molly groaned at her son, but you weren’t sure which one.

“It’s been barely over a month since she woke up. I can’t possibly walk up to her and release all the information on her. Do you realise how overwhelming it could be for her, mother?” George asked, his voice beyond irritated, but still polite, not to hurt his mother.

“She needs to understand what happened. You can’t just brush it off in two sentences and pretend it never happened.” Molly argued, but the boy just shook his head.

“I will not talk about this with her.” George stated firmly as he stormed out of the kitchen through the back door, leaving Fred and Molly in the kitchen.

“I don’t understand this boy.” Molly sighed deeply as she sat down on a chair beside the table.

“He is afraid of telling her too much, he is afraid that she wouldn’t want to remember.” Fred tried to reason with his mother. “He is scared, because this isn’t like telling someone what their favourite ice cream is, this is heavy news.”

“I still think she deserves to know.” Molly shook her head in disagreement.

You were confused by all what you have heard and weren’t sure what they meant, but you wanted to know, you needed to know more than anything. George has been there for you since the day you woke up and if he was keeping secrets about you, you had every right to know.

You walked into the kitchen, looking at the two people present with a firm expression across your face. “What was that all about?” You asked, your eyes wandering between the two. Molly’s eyes widened; Fred’s face turned into a grimace.

“How much have you heard?” Fred asked.

“Everything. I know you are keeping something from me. What is it?” You asked harshly. They have been nothing but helpful, but you weren’t happy that the only people you could rely on kept secrets from you as if you haven’t had enough blackholes in your memory to deal with.

“Dear-” Molly started with an empathetic expression, but you shrugged it off.

“If I am involved, I have the right to know. George clearly stated that he doesn’t want to tell me anything, so please, I need to know.” You almost begged them, but your tone stayed firm.

Fred looked at his mother, but Molly furrowed instead. She understood what his son wanted to do, but she didn’t think it was the best idea. She shook her head slightly, silently communicating with her son, but Fred just mirrored her movements and stood up.

“Come with me.” He held his hand out to you and you accepted it without a second thought.

You followed the boy out of the entrance door and took a seat on an old wooden bench beside the house, looking at the flat, green field in front of you. Fred sat down beside you and nervously played with his hands. He felt guilty for going behind his brother’s back, but he knew that you had just as much right to know.

“George didn’t want to tell you this, because he is scared that you would run away, that it would be too much for you to handle. It hasn’t been long since your injury and it could be overwhelming.” Fred winced at the thoughts storming in his head.

“I need to know.” You spoke sternly.

“Okay, listen, George can’t know that you know about this. I am not supposed to tell you.” He frowned deeply.

“Just spill it, Fred. I am working with a blank page here.” You whined impatiently.

“Well, George and I were fighting against some death eaters in the war and I got carried away.” He scrunched up his nose at the thought.

“Death what?” You asked the boy and his eyes widened as he realised you couldn’t have known what they were.

“Erm… death eaters were Voldemort’s followers. I think you remember when we told you about the war briefly, well, his supporters were called death eaters. Evil wizards and witches who wanted blood purity and power, not even caring about who dies around them, actually enjoying killing innocent people.” You nodded in understanding, but Fred stopped. For you these were just facts, you couldn’t remember, but for him, these were horrible moments he had gone through and were still fresh in his mind. He tried to collect his thoughts, he tried not to get affected as his friends appeared in his memory, their bodies lying stiffly on the ground, eyes empty, skin pale.

“Do you need a moment?” You asked.

“No, I’m fine.” Fred shook his head, his ginger locks flying around messily. He heaved a deep sigh as he played with his hands nervously, before he continued. “I was fighting against one of the death eaters and things took a horrible turn. It started to be messy, spells flying around, walls crumbling around us. At some point we couldn’t see anything.” Fred exhaled deeply, needing a moment to compose himself.

“It’s okay.” You tried to comfort him as you placed your hand on his shoulder, making him scoff. You frowned at his unusual act, but you didn’t have a chance to question it. His eyes found yours, his gaze full of guilt and sadness.

“It’s funny that you are trying to make me feel better, when your condition is all my fault.” His voice was shaking as he confessed, your hand falling off his shoulder.

“What do you mean?” You asked with a deep frown.

“I don’t know what happened. I might have gotten cocky, I might have not paid enough attention, I really don’t know. Everything just happened too fast and the next thing I knew, there was this huge explosion and you pushed me out of the way, and then you were just lying there in your own blood, covered in dirt. Oh god, I am so sorry. It was supposed to be me.” Fred’s voice broke as he started sobbing heavily, his face hidden behind his palms, your lungs suffocating you as you watched the broken boy.

“Fred, stop it. It wasn’t your fault.” You caressed his back soothingly. “You said it yourself, I pushed you out of the way.” You tried to reason with him, but his sobs just became heavier. “Fred look at me.” You asked, almost pleading, but the boy didn’t turn. “Look at me.” You tried firmly this time, cupping his face in your palms. “I jumped there, I wanted to save you and I would do it again.” You stated without even blinking and his eyes widened in surprise.

“You don’t even know me now.” He shook his head, completely lost in your logic.

“I might not remember you, but I know that you were close to me. I can feel it. If losing my memory is what it took to save your life, then I’m glad I did it. I don’t know what exactly happened or what was going on, but I know that I would feel horrible for the rest of my life if I just stood there doing nothing.” You tried to convince the boy, his tears slowly stopping as you smiled at him sweetly. “I would do it again without a doubt.” You confirmed again. “Is this why you have tried to push me away?” You asked.

“I felt guilty. If it wasn’t for me, you would be perfectly fine. You almost died because of me.” He sighed as you let his face go.

“But I didn’t, so stop feeling guilty, because it makes me feel guilty too. Would you have wanted me to let you die? Would you have wanted George and your family to mourn you? I don’t think so. I’d rather lose my memory again than to let you die, Fred.” You smiled tenderly as you caressed his cheek.

“Thank you.” He returned your expression. You pulled the boy closer to you, engulfing him in a big hug, his hunched back making him look smaller than he was. You knew he needed time to think it over, but if anything, you were happy that you saved his life, even if it cost you your memories.

“But Fred?” You pulled away, your eyes fixed on the boy’s face. “Why couldn’t you tell me about this?” You tilted your head in confusion. “I mean it was your secret, not George’s.”

“It’s… it’s complicated. This is not something we talk about often since it happened. The fact that you lost your memories is a constant reminder of what happened, and George is trying to protect you. He thought it would be better to keep this a secret.” He explained in an apologetic tone. “Don’t be mad at him. He just wants the best for you.” He added.

“I know, Fred. I know.” You smiled at the boy, placing George’s secretive behaviour into the back of your mind, before you pulled Fred in for a hug again as a cheerful chuckle left your lungs.

Whilst you hugged Fred, George watched you from the distance, a deep frown sitting across his brows. He loved his brother but watching you embracing his twin, a carbon copy of his, made his heart clench. He couldn’t have known that Fred shared his secret with you, he couldn’t have known that the hug was to comfort each other, to apologise to each other, to thank one another. He could only see you getting closer to his brother whilst he felt like he was drifting farther away from you.


	4. Road to us pt. 4|7 - New memories [George Weasley x Reader]

You were seated on your bed, occupying Charlie’s old room, your door wide open. You have been lost in your thoughts for who knows how long, when George passed by your door. He didn’t realise your presence in the room, until you greeted him. He walked back, looking at you with curious eyes.

“Morning.” He greeted you. “Can I come in?” He asked and stepped in as you nodded. “Are you okay? You don’t have headaches, do you?” He asked worriedly, making you chuckle.

“I’m fine, George.” You smiled sweetly as you studied his face, a comfortable silence falling up on you. You thought when you first met the twins in the hospital that you would never be able to make a difference between them. But slowly you started to realise small differences in the twins. The way George parted his hair in the middle, whilst his brother parted it on the left side, or how his locks curled forward, while Fred’s curled backwards. He also had a little mole present on his chin, and had a slightly more rounded face. But most of all, the fake smile he was wearing around you most of the time.

You wanted to see him happy, laughing at stupid jokes, playing around with the others just like they did with you, but the boy was slightly more distant and less happy than the others. There was only one occasion when you saw him laugh wholeheartedly and whilst he didn’t realise it, in that moment he stole your complete attention, you could only concentrate on what a cheerful aura he had.

You didn’t want to think about it, but you blamed yourself. You thought the reason he kept you in arm’s length was the fact that you reminded him of the day his brother almost died. It hurt to think about it, but you understood. Somewhat.

However, you liked his company and even if he was distant, you wanted to show him that you weren’t a bad person, even if he already knew that.

“Can you take me out today? Show me places I have been to, places I liked to hang out at. I really want to remember, George, but if I can’t, I would like to at least make new memories.” You pleaded and the boy took a deep breath as he turned his head away from you. You bit into your lip, hoping to get him on board.

“Fine, I will show you around.” He smiled with his usual phoney smile again, but you didn’t mind. You were too happy.

“Thank you.” You exclaimed as you jumped up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. You felt his body tense under you, but before you could have let go, his arms sneaked around your waist and pulled you closer, his face hiding in the crook of your neck. You felt your face heat up, your heartbeat becoming faster, but you didn’t want to let go. It just felt right to be in his arms.

“Khm.” George cleared his throat as he started letting go of you and you pulled back, taking your seat on the edge of the bed again.

“Sorry, I got carried away.” You apologised as you played with your hands nervously, your eyes fixed on your digits. George gently got hold of your hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

“It’s fine.” He smiled at you and once again you could see a real, warm expression, just like back in the hospital.

George and you used the Floo network as you were having difficulties recalling spells or memories from early years of Hogwarts. He took you to your favourite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies. At first you were sceptical why you would have a shop full of sport equipment as your favourite place, but that lasted only as long as you stepped through the door.

Like a little child you ran to the collection of broomsticks, running your fingers through each with a careful touch, before you ran to the other side of the shop with a huge grin across your face to check out some knee pads and gloves. The whole shop smelled of leather and it made you feel giddy, but also calm at the same time. It felt familiar, but you couldn’t understand the reason.

“I love it here.” You giggled. “Do I know how to play Quidditch?” You asked and George had to swallow a chuckle as a smirk was threatening to spread across his face.

“Yes, you played really well.” He nodded.

“Better than you?” You grinned happily as you tried on a glove.

“Let’s not go there.” He chuckled and once again its genuine nature caught your eyes.

“I bet I was better, you just don’t want to tell me.” You shrugged pouting.

“Well, you did send me to the hospital wing once, if that makes you feel better.” He chuckled and your eyes widened.

“Why did I do that?” You asked with a deep frown.

“You were a chaser back in school, which means you were responsible for scoring goals. You always teased Fred and I about how easy our jobs were as beaters, only hitting balls randomly or so you thought. I told you to try it if you think it’s that easy and so you took my bat and hit the bludger, which is one of the balls. The next thing I knew, I was falling to the ground.” He spoke with a mischievous look. It took you a second to process the information, before a small grin appeared across your face, making George frown.

“Huh, probably you deserved it.” You shrugged, which earned you an eye roll from George.

“You said the same thing in the hospital wing.” He chuckled playfully, making your tummy flip in excitement.

“So, I’m not just good at Quidditch, but I am also hilarious. I think I like myself.” You nodded approvingly, making George laugh once again. You had to admit, you could have listened to him talk absolute gibberish, his voice and laughter would still catch you off guard.

As you walked along Diagon Alley, you saw a little coffee shop, cakes displayed in its window, making your mouth water. You looked up at George, who smiled down at you and placed his hand on the back of your waist, guiding you towards the entrance. His touch made you blush, but you didn’t mind. You enjoyed his warm hand across your back, but you were glad he couldn’t see how badly you were blushing.

“It’s an interesting choice.” He nodded as he led you to a table. Your questioning expression made him continue. “We were coming here quite often before.” He clarified.

“Did I like it?” You asked enthusiastically.

“Yes, you nagged me about coming here quite often.” He scoffed.

“I assume you didn’t like it.” You raised a brow.

“The drinks are good, the food is delicious, but the decor-“ he cut himself off to let his eyes wander around the place and you involuntarily followed. The cafe was pink and white, tables decorated with frills and laces. You chuckled lightly.

“Let me guess, not a boy’s favourite place.” He shook his head as a response. “But you still came, didn’t you?”

“I couldn’t say no when you always gave me those innocent puppy eyes.” He rolled his eyes, but his smile never faltered.

“I’m good at quidditch, I’m hilarious and I’m even adorable? I’m more and more sure that I like myself.” You nodded, making George scoff.

“Don’t worry, your personality didn’t change.” He grinned as he sat down beside you in a pink leather booth.

You read through the menu, but nothing seemed familiar. You looked at George and waited for him to realise that you have been staring at him. It took him a bit, but he finally lifted his head with a questioning expression.

“Can you order me what I usually order?” You asked and a surprised look presented itself on his face, before a small smile found its way across his lips. He nodded in response and waited for the waitress to come and take your orders.

George and you have been laughing around about silly things you have done when you were in school, he talked to you about all the pranks his brother and he have committed. The conversation, the way he talked to you, the way he kept an eye contact and smiled at the silly stories made you feel as if you have known him for a long time. It was just natural.

But there was one thing that was bugging you and you just couldn’t let it slide. You didn’t want to ruin the mood, but it was always on your mind and you just couldn’t sweep it under the rag any longer.

“You know, this is the first time you have been so open with me.” You spoke quietly, playing with the handle of your cup.

“What do you mean?” He asked with a deep frown.

“You are always distant.” You spoke weakly. “You know, I can feel it, right?” George’s face fell for a second before he tried to compose himself again.

“I just don’t know how to handle this.” He shook his head. “I have my memories, but you don’t and now I should be trying to act like I am getting to know you again, but I already know you and it messes with my head.”

“Do you want me to ask Fred instead of you if I need help? I can do that if that would make you feel more comfortable.” You spoke with a guilty expression, feeling as if you have put too much pressure on George sometimes.

“No.” He replied quickly as he got hold of your hands on the table. “I will help you.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if you treated me like before?” You offered, but he shook his head in disagreement.

“No, I can’t do that.” He spoke firmly.

“Why not?” You asked with a deep frown.

“I just can’t.” He replied and you could clearly feel in his tone that he has closed the subject. You let it go this time, but it still bothered you. Your memories were gone, barely having any to rely on and people kept acting around you as if you were to break at any point. But you were grateful that George wanted to help you, because you couldn’t deny that you felt a certain connection with the boy.


	5. Road to us pt. 5|7 - Under the influence [George Weasley x Reader]

As weeks passed by, George has shown you around places you liked before and told you more and more stories about your past. It was refreshing, but each time you tried to dig deeper, the boy stopped you. You were good at being silly together, even if he slightly returned to his fake smiles, but you could clearly sense that the boy wasn’t completely honest, carefully choosing the words he spoke.

George thought that meeting new people would help you, so he took you to meet your friends Alicia and Katie to have a girly afternoon. But before he left you, he led the girls away from you, whispering amongst the three of them, leaving you wondering about what they have been keeping from you.

As you walked across Hogsmeade, Katie and Alicia kept whispering between each other, leaving you suspicious. You tried to listen in on their conversation, but the girls were good at hiding whatever they were keeping from you

“Enough.” You turned around, halting your group. “What is going on?”

“Nothing, we were just discussing something.” Alicia replied quickly. Too quickly for your liking.

“Uhum.” You nodded suspiciously but didn’t ask them about it anymore. You were fed up of trying to get people to talk about things. As if everyone just kept secrets and they wanted to tell you nothing.

“Where do you want to go?” Katie quipped in, trying to change the subject way too obviously.

“Where do we usually go?” You asked, but the girls just exchanged a suspicious look. You wanted to groan out loud, but you swallowed it instead.

“Why don’t we go to The Three Broomstick and have a butterbeer?” Alicia offered and you gave them a weird look. “What?” She asked.

“Butterbeer? As in, they put butter into the beer?” You grimaced at the unusual drink, making the girls chuckle beside you.

“No, silly. It’s just the name. It’s butterscotch.” Katie snorted as she threw her arm around your shoulders and started leading you toward the pub. You frowned as you opened the door and saw the speaking little skulls beside the entrance, eyeing you creepily.

“Welcoming place.” You scrunched up your nose, but the girls just smirked and pushed you inside towards an empty table. They ordered three butterbeers and as soon as it was done Alicia stood up and brought the three drinks over.

You eyed the unusual drink with a suspicious look, fearing to taste it. “Come on, we know you like it, otherwise we wouldn’t have ordered it.” Katie chuckled as she pushed the glass mug closer to you.

You took a deep breath and pinched your nose, not even wanting to smell the content, before you took a sip of it. Your eyes widened at the sweet flavour spreading across your tongue with the hint of a sour taste from the alcohol.

“This is good.” You grinned happily, which earned an eye roll from the girls across your table.

“I told you so.” Katie snorted and you started to think it was some kind of a trademark of hers.

You quickly got into an easy flowing conversation, laughing about silly things you have done in school, talking about George and Fred making the professors’ life miserable, and also quidditch matches and injuries. It was good to hear from the girls that you had a very pleasant time in your school years, and you were glad you didn’t miss out on being as mischievous as the Weasleys.

As you kept talking, the drinks came faster and after your fourth mug, you even forgot to count as a couple of firewhiskey joined in the mix. You enjoyed every moment of your afternoon and evening and soon you found yourself laughing about the smallest little stories, your head feeling a tad dizzy, your cheeks heating up.

“And what about boyfriends, did I have any?” You asked as you propped up your elbow on the table and placed your chin in your palm, waiting for their reply in anticipation of some juicy story about you.

However, their reaction was not what you expected. They exchanged another suspicious look, making you groan out loud. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe you were just fed up of people keeping quiet, but this time you didn’t want to stay silent.

“What is it with everyone? It’s like I ask something, and people go quiet or look at each other as if they shouldn’t say something. I lost my memory, but I didn’t become stupid.” You scoffed as your face slowly formed into a grimace, your upset mood quickly chasing away the fun moments.

“I think it’s better if we go home.” Katie said and stood up to go to your side of the table. You huffed in annoyance and tried to get up, but you quickly fell back.

“Oops.” You said with a loud chuckle. Alicia stood up too this time and helped Katie steady you in a standing position. Both took an arm of yours around their shoulder and staggered over to the exit.

As you stepped outside and the cooler summer air hit your face, you sighed at the refreshing feeling. Katie got hold of Alicia’s shoulder before they exchanged a worried look. You looked up at them, your eyes wandering between them, before Katie nodded and disapparated from Hogsmeade.

Within seconds you were unsteadily standing in front of the Burrow, your stomach’s content threatening to come up the same way it went down before. You gulped loudly and took deep breaths through your nose to calm your stomach.

As if on cue, the entrance door to the Burrow flew open and George stood there with a worried look. “What happened?” He asked as he took your arms off Katie and Alicia and scooped you up into his arms. You wrapped your hands around his neck, hiding your face in the crook.

“She drank a little too much.” Alicia snickered, which earned a pinch on her arm from Katie, making her hiss.

“I hate you.” You whined as you hit George’s chest with a pouting face. His eyes grew wide, your attack surprising him.

“What did you tell her?” George looked at Alicia and Katie, but both quickly shook their heads.

“Nothing, I promise.” Katie replied. “That’s the problem. It’s time for you to talk to her, because she was pissed off about us keeping secrets.”

“Exactly, what she said.” You groaned as you hit his chest again.

“We will be going now. Good luck with her.” Alicia snickered, but before George could reply, both girls disapparated, leaving him with your pouty self and a heavy sigh leaving his lungs.

He shook his head, disapproving your behaviour, before he walked back into the house, closing the door with his leg behind him and headed upstairs to your room.

“I hate you.” You spoke again, this time weaker than before and without the additional physical assault. You played with the silver necklace around his neck, hidden under his shirt, before you hit his chest once again, just to remind him that it was all his fault.

“And why is that?” He asked as he stepped into your room and gently placed you on top of your bed. However, you didn’t let go of his neck, you kept your arms wrapped around him. “Sweetheart, you need to let me go.” He smiled sweetly, secretly enjoying your closeness. Or he would have if you didn’t decide to get knackered.

“I don’t want to.” You whined like a little baby, your lips only a couple of inches away from him, your eyes staring into his chocolate brown irises. You wanted to feel him closer to you, you wanted to touch him, but each time he pushed you away. He got hold of your arms and gently peeled them off himself, before he slowly untied your shoes and placed each beside your bed.

“Do you not like me?” You asked out of the blue, shocking the boy for a second.

“What are you talking about?” He asked with a deep frown.

“You make me confused. Sometimes you are so sweet to me, but then a few minutes later you keep me in arm’s length. I don’t understand you.” You shook your head, but the boy didn’t intend to answer.

“We will talk about it tomorrow, okay?” He asked as he placed the duvet over your body and tucked you in like a little kid.

“You promise?” You asked, holding up your pinkie, which made him chuckle, but reluctantly accepted it. “I will remember.” You warned him, but he just nodded in response.

“Now go to sleep.” He spoke as he hinted a small kiss on your forehead, making you slightly giggle.

“Good night, Georgie.” You breathed, already drifting off to a deep slumber.

“Good night, sweetheart.” He sighed deeply as he watched you from across the room, leaning against the wooden doorframe, your little snorts making him silently chuckle. He wanted nothing but to see you happy without any issues on your mind. Watching you sleep gave him that satisfaction, before he prepared himself for something he has been avoiding since you woke up in the hospital.


	6. Road to us pt. 6|7 - Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes [George Weasley x Reader]

George felt relieved when you woke up the next day with no recollection of what happened. He was praying to whoever was up there to forget about the promise he made to you. He felt as if this was his chance to put things on hold for as long as he could. **  
**

To avoid spilling his secret, he kept you in arm’s length again, making you confused. This little push and pull game made you want to rip your hair out and you didn’t know what to do about it.

Days passed by and Angelina offered to stay with you as all the Weasleys became busy. Molly had to go over to Aunt Muriel, whilst Arthur and Percy had to go to the Ministry and Bill and Fleur were out of the country visiting Charlie in Romania.

Ron was out with Hermione, the girl already preparing him for his auror training, which was simply an idea of his that hasn’t even been confirmed yet and Ginny sneaked out on a secret date with Harry as they slowly started working on their relationship, trying to get over the aftermath of the war, or so you have heard from her.

Both Fred and George had to work in their shop, therefore the only person left to babysit you was Angelina. You felt slightly offended for having someone to look after you as if you were a child, but your reasonings or whinging, whichever you used, seemed to be unheard of.

Angelina and you were having breakfast, before you decided to take a walk. As you walked across Diagon Alley, an idea came to you. “Isn’t Fred and George’s shop here?” You asked, remembering a previous conversation with George.

“Yes, it is, Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.” She nodded enthusiastically, making you giggle.

“Then let’s go there.” You grinned as you started off on the street, before stopping and realising that you didn’t know the way. “Erm, where is it?” You asked, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly.

“Actually, that way.” Angelina giggled as she joined you.

You walked across the alley, each shop taking your breath away for the umpteenth time, making you want to step into every one of them. As you reached the large orange building, in its middle a copy of the twins’ charmed to take its hat off, made you chuckle. It was just like them to do such a move.

As you stepped into the shop, your breath stuck in your lungs. The place was warm and colourful, full of products and packed with people. You knew their business was successful, but you could never imagine that they had done such a good job.

“Close your mouth, something might fly into it. You can never be sure here.” Fred chuckled as he joined you and Angelina, his gaze fixed on the girl beside you for an inappropriately long time. You closed your mouth and looked at the boy, rolling your eyes, before concentrating on your surroundings, still amazed by its interior.

“This is brilliant, Fred.” You breathed.

“Why, thank you.” He chuckled, making you scoff before a small smile appeared across your face. But apparently, he was funnier than you thought as Angelina giggled at his reply, her hand wrapper around his biceps, making you confused for a second, before you finally understood the signs. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” George asked as he joined you. Your eyes stopped wandering around and halted on the boy.

“This place is fantastic, George.” You grinned happily. You could see a little twinkle in his eyes as he watched your amazed form, your happiness warming him from the inside.

“Thank you.” He nodded, his eyes never leaving you. “I thought you were having a girls’ day.” He questioned your presence.

“This one couldn’t stay away.” Angelina chuckled, but George never took his eyes off you, nor could you take your eyes off him. You kept gazing at each other, completely ignoring your friends.

“I’m just going to look around.” Angelina spoke, but by the time you turned around to object, she was already at the other side of the shop, whispering with Fred, his arm around her waist, her cheeks blushing vividly.

You were fearing to be left alone with George, but Angelina didn’t seem to mind leaving you in his care. You looked at the boy, who seemed stiffer than before, making you frown. You felt a stinging pain in your chest, thinking the boy didn’t want to spend much time with you once again.

You grew closer to him, each day enjoying his company a little more. He was sweet and whenever you were struggling with something, he was there to help you. But there was something that you knew he kept from you. And he was so determined to keep it from you, that along the secret, he also distanced himself.

“You know you don’t have to stay here. I can just look around on my own.” You faked a smile.

“What?” He asked with a deep frown spreading across his forehead. “What do you mean?”

“Look, I know you don’t really want to be around me so just go do your thing, I will find my way around here, don’t worry.” You nodded to yourself, but George’s gobsmacked expression made you confused.

“What are you talking about?” He asked even more shocked than before. “Where is all this coming from?” His question itself could have been enough of a scolding for you to feel awful but he wasn’t ready to stop. “I want to be around you more than anything. You can’t even understand how much. But I just can’t pretend that everything is okay, when you can’t remember anything.” His rushed words caught you off guard.

“What can’t you pretend? I thought you said we were friends, but you still act like I’m a porcelain doll ready to break when you are around me. In one second you are there for me, the next you are avoiding me.” You raised your voice slightly, feeling agitated by all the stupid secrets.

“Look, let’s forget this now. I promise I will tell you everything later, but not now, not here.” He pleaded and you could see in his eyes, how uncomfortable he felt. You heaved a deep sigh and nodded.

“Fine, but you have to talk to me later.” You pointed your index finger in front of his face, a warning tone to your voice. However, George couldn’t take you seriously and accidentally let out a muffled chuckle. “Don’t laugh at me.” You pouted, making his smile grow wider.

“Sorry, sorry, let me show you around.” He placed a hand on your back, leading you towards the stairs. You looked up at the boy, his face still holding onto a happy smile.

“You should smile more often, it looks good on you.” You complimented him and to your surprise, the boy started blushing heavily, which he tried to cover with an awkward smile. “Cute.” You whispered more to yourself, but he could just hear it.

“What?” He asked and halted beside you, making you feel embarrassed.

“Nothing.” You shook your head quickly.

“No, you said something.” He didn’t seem to want to leave the subject, so you took a deep breath and looked up at him with a firm gaze.

“I said you looked cute blushing.” You stated, surprising the boy with your blatant honesty, before he started grinning again.

“You know, you might not have your memories, but your personality didn’t change.” He smirked as he started leading you up the stairs.

“I know, I’m an amazing company.” You joked whilst studying the boy’s profile.

“You definitely are.” He gazed down at you with a warm smile, which you couldn’t stop from mirroring.

George showed you around the place, introducing you to their inventions, before leading you to a big room downstairs where he showed you to their newest creations. You followed the boy around like a loyal little puppy, drinking in each and every word he spoke. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he talked about their products so enthusiastically. He seemed so comfortable, so happy and you felt lucky to see such a side to him. A side that everyone talked about, but you were struggling to experience. That is until you stepped in their shop.

You stood behind the boy, placing your hand on his shoulder as he turned around. “George, this really is brilliant. You are amazing.” You grinned happily, your eyes wandering around the place, before you found yourself staring at the boy again.

“I’m glad you like it. This place is a part of us, a part of who we are.” His eyes studied the huge room as he placed a hand on your waist and led you to a smaller room hidden by a curtain. “We put ourselves into each and every product. I honestly never thought we could come this far, but here we are, and I am just proud of us.” He smiled tenderly, before he offered you a chair beside a small table and you took your seat.

“I am proud of you too.” You giggled, your soft sound making him chuckle.

“I would be offended if you weren’t.” He walked over to a tiny fridge and took out two sandwiches. “Would you like one?” He asked as your stomach grumbled loudly. “I will take that as a yes.” He laughed wholeheartedly, making you suddenly nervous. His laughter was an angelic sound to your ears, and you wished to hear it more often.

“I wish you laughed more often. It suits you.” You complimented the boy again, this time feeling even more embarrassed. You didn’t know where these blatant comments came from, but inside you scolded yourself. George however liked this side of you.

“I’m sorry that I have been distant. I wasn’t really sure how to approach this situation.” He apologised; his light smile never leaving his lips. He took a seat beside you, placing a sandwich in front of you on a plate.

“It’s fine. I guess, noone really knows how to behave in a situation like this.” You nodded agreeing with him.

“Yes, but I should have handled it better. It’s just hard that you don’t remember.” He confessed and for the hundredth times you felt getting closer to him that day. Your thoughts stormed around in your head, your determination to know more growing by the second.

“George?” You called his name and his eyes immediately shot up. “Can we talk about what you are hiding from me, now?” You pleaded with the boy, but he just heaved a deep sigh and kept silent. “You can’t protect me forever. I need to remember.” You tried to convince him.

“What if you don’t want to remember this?” He asked, apprehension clear in his voice, a certain uneasiness taking over you.

“George, anything that has to do with me, bad or good is my past. I lost my memories, the only thing I can rely on is your honesty. I need you to be honest with me. I want to know everything.” You begged for him to give it away already, craving to know more about yourself.

“Just promise me that you will not look at me any differently.” He asked full of pain in his eyes. You couldn’t have missed it; it was basically written across his face.

“I can’t promise anything.” You shook your head.

“I know, you’re right.” His tone was as though a little boy hid inside him. You placed a hand on his, squeezing it gently, reassuring him that it was alright for him to talk. “I didn’t want to talk about this, because I didn’t want it to affect the way you think of me, the way you behave around me.” He shook his head as he heaved a deep sigh.

“Before your accident, we have been in a relationship. We were dating for the past 2 years.” Your eyes widened in surprise, you even forgot to breath. But George didn’t dare to look at you. “I thought if I told you, it would scare you away. When you woke up, not remembering anything, it honestly broke me. I didn’t know how to behave, what to say. I was tiptoeing around every word that left my mouth.”

“We were dating?” You asked, searching for the boy’s eyes, but he never looked up. His gaze was firmly fixed on the untouched sandwich in front of him. He simply nodded in response. “For 2 years?” You asked and he repeated the same movement. “You could have told me something, George. It wasn’t your secret to keep.” You raised your voice as you finally started to process the situation. You understand the boy, but you couldn’t deny that you were slightly angry with him.

You weren’t sure how to react. In a way it all made sense. He was there for you from the beginning, you trusted him blindly, you constantly forgot your eyes on him as if his mere presence always felt familiar. But you couldn’t recall anything. Not even a single blurry memory and it confused you.

And if that wasn’t enough, you were mad at him for keeping it from you. It was your past too, you had every right to know about it and whilst you understood that he didn’t want to scare you away as he would have if he told you in the hospital, he had so many opportunities since then to talk to you.

“I need a bit of time.” You spoke and you could see his jaw tense as you stood up from beside him. You couldn’t just leave him like that and you didn’t want to. Although you weren’t happy with the way he handled the situation, you weren’t sure what you would have done in his place. You placed your hands on each side of his face and forced him to look at you. “I am not distancing myself from you, George and I am not looking at you in a negative way. It’s just something new that I need to think through. You understand, right?” You asked, almost pleading. A light smile spread across his face as he leaned against your palm, making your lips curve, mirroring his expression.

“I understand.” He nodded as he turned slightly and kissed your palm, a blush creeping up on your cheeks at his gentle actions.

“Thank you.” You hinted a small kiss on his forehead and left the boy at the table. You walked out of the shop and for the first time apparated back to the Burrow alone. You ran upstairs to your room to think things through, your head a mess of stormy thoughts. Things finally started to make sense, but you still couldn’t take the new information light-heartedly.

George had a certain effect on you, you couldn’t have denied it and you were craving for his closeness. But knowing about your past relationship confused you, making your brain work tirelessly.


	7. Road to us pt. 7|7 - Last piece of weight [George Weasley x Reader]

You were in the Burrow, seated on a couch in the living room, the whole house lit with muggle fairy lights and a gigantic Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. Molly was placing mistletoes all around the house with a cheeky grin across her face, winking at you as she caught your eyes. **  
**

You chuckled at the woman silently. She has been your everything since you left the hospital and you couldn’t express how grateful you were to her. But what was going on, made you question every Weasley’s sanity.

There was one particular memory you could very clearly recall. Christmas was definitely not in July and the Weasley family decorating their house in all the Christmas lights and fake snow made you question who actually suffered a head injury within all the people present in the cosy little house.

“Molly?” You walked behind the woman as she put another mistletoe above a door. As she hooked it on the wooden frame, she turned back to you with a wide smile across her face, which you gladly returned. “Remind me again, why are we celebrating Christmas in July?” You asked with a questioningly raised brow.

“The healers said we should recreate some of your memories to help you remember and Georgie said Christmas was special to you.” She explained as you hummed in response.

“Even if Christmas is not in July?” You giggled.

“Details, darling, details. Just look at the bigger picture.” She chuckled as she walked past you and continued decorating the house without any magic.

Within hours the house was all lit in colourful lights, boxes of presents under the Christmas tree, every member of the Weasley family looking around in awe, proudly patting each other on the shoulder. You felt a hand across your waist and as you looked up, you found yourself face to face with George who wore a cheeky grin across his face.

“Do you like it?” He asked and you looked around the room, every corner decorated in lights, fake snow, stockings with everyone’s name on them, including yours.

“It’s beautiful.” You smiled as your eyes wandered around the place.

“Beautiful indeed.” George whispered, but his eyes were fixed on your profile. You turned back to the boy to see he was so close to you, his nose almost touched yours. You gulped loudly, your cheeks slightly blushing under his intense gaze.

He has been doing this to you since the day of your conversation. Your heart wanted to jump out of your chest, your ears and cheeks burned each time you found him staring at you with that intense gaze of his.

You avoided George for a while, after he has told you about your past with him. You were trying to process the new information, but you couldn’t stay away for long and he didn’t make it easier for you either. You craved his closeness even though you tried to resist it, your head still spinning of all the information you have received daily.

“Erm… George?“ You whispered weakly, trying to ignore the proximity between you. “Maybe we should go and dress up.” You exhaled slowly, trying to calm your quickened heartbeat.

“Then go.” He replied, but he didn’t move. You could have stepped away, but your body betrayed you. You couldn’t get yourself to step away from him and his warmness, you didn’t want to turn away from him, you just wanted to gaze into his eyes a little longer.

“Hey Georgie, look up.” Fred shouted at his brother with a cheeky grin across his face. He did as he was told and realising the mistletoe above him made him tense up. You didn’t miss the change in his demeanour as he turned back to you and his jaw tightened.

Molly told you about the tradition, but you weren’t sure if George was really going to kiss you. After he revealed his secret and you finally sat down to discuss it briefly, he said he wouldn’t do anything until you asked him and so you expected him to do that, but as you felt him lean closer you flinched and squeezed your eyes shut.

“Don’t be scared, I won’t do anything.” He sighed in defeat, his voice weak as he planted a tiny kiss on your temple, before removing his hand from your waist and walked away from you.

“Come on, George! What was that?” Fred whined, but his brother’s deadly glare quickly made him quite down.

“Shut up, Fred.” He confirmed what his twin already knew, before he walked out the door, leaving you with a confused expression and nervous knot in your stomach. You didn’t want him to do anything unless you asked him, or so you thought, but whilst you wanted to believe your brain, your heart screamed to be closer to him, to feel his pink lips against yours, his arms pulling you closer.

You weren’t stupid, you knew you liked the boy, but your memories were a mess and you couldn’t let yourself fall into feelings, when you didn’t even know what was real and what your head made up to mess with you.

You took a deep breath and headed upstairs to prepare for the Christmas dinner. As it was a special occasion, Molly decided to let everyone open the presents right after dinner, causing undeniable happiness for the new rule.

You wore a simple black dress, ending just above your knees, a red band running around your waist with a tiny bow on the side. You looked in the mirror, feeling satisfied with your looks and left your room.

Before you could have reached the stairs, George walked out of his room, his eyes running over you from head to toe.

“You look stunning.” He breathed, his eyes still wandering over your body. You bit into your bottom lip as you swallowed a little chuckle.

“My eyes are up here.” You grinned, forcing a blush across George’s cheeks. You thought he would once again take a step back just like he always did, but this time he didn’t. He let his cheeky smile appear on his face.

“It’s not my fault you look beautiful.” He shrugged as he held his arm out to you, waiting for yours to link with his. You did as you were asked and headed down the stairs with him, arm in arm.

The dinner was fun, each member of the big family sharing stupid and funny stories. You have laughed throughout the evening, your facial muscles hurting by the end of the dinner, your stomach in a painful knot. Although you didn’t remember them from before your accident, the way they treated you with so much love, you sure felt you were home.

After dinner you offered to help Molly in cleaning up the dishes, but she refused and instead waved with her wand and ushered you out of the kitchen. Everyone sat around in a circle in the living room, presents being exchanged, laughter filling the place. It was a beautiful moment and you wanted nothing, but to stay just a little while longer.

You felt exhausted though by the end of the evening and as if George had felt your mood deteriorating, he offered to take a walk with you.

It was a quite warm evening, the sky clear, the moon shining brighter than ever. But unanswered questions were still lingering at the tip of your tongue.

“Molly said Christmas was special for me. Why did she say that?” You asked as you halted beside the fence surrounding the Burrow.

“Well, it was special for us.” He spoke with a sad smile. You frowned slightly as you watched the boy averting his eyes from you, looking into the distance.

“For us?” You asked, your eyes fixed on George’s tightening jaw.

“Are you sure you want to talk about this?” He asked with a worried expression.

“George, enough of the secrets and your protective behaviour. If it has anything to do with me, I have the right to know.” You raised your voice slightly, clearly agitated.

“Okay, okay.” He put his hands up in front of him innocently. “You know, the first time I told you I liked you, it was on a Christmas Eve, but at that time you didn’t reciprocate my feelings.” He shook his head with a pained smile. “The first time you told me that you had feelings for me, was the next year, once again on Christmas Eve. That was probably one of the happiest days of my life.” He chuckled lightly. “In the following year it was on the same day when you first took me to visit your parents’ grave and introduced me to them. I thought you would be upset, but you talked to them so enthusiastically.” He smiled sweetly as he remembered back. His eyes turned to you and the smile slowly disappeared from his face. “And last Christmas Eve, only 7 months ago was when I asked you to marry me and you said yes.” He sighed deeply as if he finally let the last piece of weight off his shoulder.

Your eyes widened in surprise, the amount of information overwhelming you. You looked down at your hands, searching for a ring, but you couldn’t find it. You found it silly to look, you would have realised it in the last two months if it was there after all.

You looked at George, who once again gave you a small smile and reached for his neck, a silver chain hidden under his burgundy sweater. As he pulled out the necklace, you saw a ring hanging off it, with a silver band and a tiny stone in its middle. Your lips parted involuntarily; your eyes fixed on the jewellery.

“We were engaged?” You asked and he nodded.

“The healers took it off you in the hospital and when you woke up, not remembering anything, I couldn’t just give it back to you, so I decided to wear it, to keep it close to me.” His chocolate brown eyes shined painfully; your breathing shaky under his intense gaze. You couldn’t comprehend the amount of hurt he has been through whilst he tried to stay beside you, knowing you couldn’t remember anything.

You tried to collect your thoughts, you tried to force yourself to remember, but not even a memory wanted to come back about the two of you.

However, you didn’t mind. You didn’t understand what you were waiting for. You were in love with this boy once and here you were falling for him once again.

A smile appeared across your face, growing wider by the second, confusing George. You stepped closer to him, placing your hands on his hard chest, his intoxicating scent and intense gaze mesmerising you. You stood on your tiptoes and without hesitation attached your lips to his.

George forgot to kiss you back for a second, your actions taking him by surprise. But he quickly regained control over himself, sneaking an arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You didn’t know how or what happened, but his lips moving against yours, your hands finding their way into his soft hair, his thumb drawing little circles on your skin felt all so familiar.

You broke the kiss, lowering yourself to the ground, your eyes never leaving the boy. “You know, I don’t mind if I never regain my memories. I fell for you once and here I am falling for you for a second time, George.” You confessed, his eyes growing wide, air stuck in his lungs.

“You are?” He asked, completely gobsmacked. You nodded enthusiastically as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, your lips grazing over his.

“I am.” You confirmed as you kissed him once again. He picked you up from the ground, his hands holding your waist firmly as he swirled around with you in his arms.

Eventually you did regain your memories and you were happy that it slowly, but steadily happened, however you didn’t mind even if they never returned, because you made many new and precious memories that it was enough for you for a lifetime with George beside you, loving you more than ever.

**The end!**


End file.
